Lil' Miss Drama Princess
by Lady Jellybean
Summary: Ms. Keane's class is doing a production of Cinderella. Many surprises may come up as these crazy kindergarteners audition, reherse, and perform an original production.
1. The City of Townsville

Lil' Miss Drama Princess  
  
Narrator: The city of Townsville! A dramatic city with dramatic people. (We see a woman trip over a crack in the sidewalk.  
  
Woman: (Overly dramatic) Oh no! I stubbed my toe!  
  
People on the streets: (Singing as though in an opera) She stubbed her toe! Oh no on no! She. stubbed. her..TOOOOOOEEEEE!!!!!!!  
  
Man: (Rushing in) Do not worry, my fair lady! I will save you!! (He helps her stand up)  
  
Woman: Oh thank you, ever so much! I am eternally yours!! Will you marry me!  
  
Narrator: Well, maybe not that dramatic. (We look over Townsville, watching the people on the streets say lines from famous performances)  
  
Another Woman: Oh Romeo, oh Romeo, where art thou Romeo!  
  
Ace: (To the rest of the Gang Green Gang) I'll be back!  
  
Talking Dog, Three Men and Girl: Lions and tigers and bears,  
  
Girl: Oh my!  
  
Talking Dog: I don't think we're in Kansas anymore.  
  
Girl: AAAAH! A talking dog!!!  
  
Handsome Man: To be or not to be, that is the question!  
  
Ms. Keane: (Going to the school) Now class, I have a very special treat for you.  
  
Girl 1: Recess?  
  
Ms. Keane: No something else-  
  
Boy 1: No recess?  
  
Ms. Keane: Well.  
  
Students: (Excluding the Powerpuff Girls. They are raising their arms in a chant) Recess! Recess! Recess! (They continue)  
  
Ms. Keane: Now now, settle down. (They continue, getting louder and louder) Of course we are going to have recess! (No one can hear her, for the students are chanting too loud.) Class. (Finally, she gives up. She looks to Buttercup, who is sitting with her sisters, and nods)  
  
Buttercup: (Flying up to the front of the class) QUIET!! (The students stop in their tracks and look up to Buttercup) Thank you. (Smiles sweetly and curtsies politely) Ms. Keane? (She flies down to her seat, leaving a stunned Ms. Keane at the front of the room)  
  
Blossom: What was that?  
  
Buttercup: (Back to her nasty self) It's called making people be quiet! Duh.  
  
Blossom: No, not that. (Bubbles nods) You were being all cutesy.  
  
Buttercup: (Turning a little pink) Oh, that. Uh, I was pretending to be Bubbles.  
  
Bubbles: (A little offended, a little confused) Why?  
  
Buttercup: (Nastily) Because I wanted to, that's why!  
  
Bubbles: Oh.  
  
Ms. Keane: (We stop watching the girls and see Ms. Keane again) Now class, like I said before, we are having a very special surprise. We're going to do the play Cinderella!  
  
Powerpuff Girls: Yea!  
  
All other students: (Singing song from the Disney movie) Cinderelly Cinderelly night and day it's Cinderelly-  
  
Ms. Keane: (Interrupting) Actually, this version is a bit different. This version is a version that I wrote just for this class. (Beams) Now, I've already discussed this with all your parents. Our play will be in four weeks.  
  
Mary: (Waving her hand in the air) Ms. Keane! Ms. Keane!!  
  
Ms. Keane: Yes Mary?  
  
Mary: Will everyone be in the play?  
  
Pablo: Even me?  
  
Ms. Keane: Even you.  
  
Mitch: What am I gonna be?  
  
Ms. Keane: Well, I'm not sure Mitch. I'm going to have all of you have an audition to find out what you're going to play!  
  
Nancy: What's that?  
  
Ms. Keane: An audition is where you come up and tell me what roles you'd like to play. Then you'll say some lines for me. After everyone comes up, I'll chose what roles you are!  
  
Students: Yea!!  
  
Ms. Keane: So lets get started-  
  
Bubbles: Now?  
  
Blossom: Shouldn't we get some time to prepare?  
  
Princess: (Interrupting) Yeaaah. I need some time to get myself the perfectest acTor teacher so that I can be perfect for Cinderella! (To herself, with a snickering look on her face) Not that I'd get anything else, anyways.  
  
Ms. Keane: Alright, we'll have our auditions. I'll send you with scripts so you can practice at home. Now lets begin to-  
  
Girl 1: Recess?  
  
Ms. Keane: (Taking a deep breath) No. Learning. 


	2. Audition Anticipation

Narrator: Later, at the Powerpuff Girls' suburban home. (We see the girls flying around the house.)  
  
Bubbles: I wanna be her!! ("Points" to a scribble in a sheet titled Role List)  
  
Buttercup: (Looking over her soldier) Bubbles, that's Prince Charming.  
  
Bubbles: Oh. Right. Then I wanna be. (studies list) Elly!  
  
Blossom & Buttercup: Elly?  
  
Buttercup: Who's that?  
  
Bubbles: Yes, Elly. (She is somewhat offended but reads the paper.) Elly. Younger ver-ver-ver-  
  
Blossom: (Glances over the paper and pronounces word clearly) Version. (Bubbles sticks her tongue out at Blossom)  
  
Bubbles: VERSION. Of Cinderella.  
  
Buttercup: Wait, what?  
  
Bubbles: SHE'S THE YOUNGER VERSION OF CINDERELLA!!! (Calms down) Will probably be cast as several parts.  
  
Buttercup: So why do you want to be her? She's not very important.  
  
Bubbles: Yes she is.  
  
Buttercup: Is not.  
  
Bubbles: Is too.  
  
Buttercup: Is not.  
  
Bubbles: Is too.  
  
Buttercup: Is too.  
  
Bubbles: Is not. (Buttercup and Blossom laugh) I mean. Hey! That was mean!  
  
Buttercup: So?  
  
Blossom: Girls, girls! We need to be a good example for the citizens of Townsville!  
  
Buttercup: What does that have to do with anything?  
  
Blossom: (shrugs) I dunno.  
  
Bubbles: (Cutting in angrily) Besides, Elly is the main character!  
  
Buttercup: (with figure 8 arms) No she isn't.  
  
Blossom: Cinderella is.  
  
Bubbles: Well she's kinda like Cinderella. She's the younger version so she's the lead!  
  
Buttercup: (Rolling her eyes) Yeah, whatever.  
  
Blossom: Well, I wanna be Cinderella! She's just like me! Smart, friendly, pretty, has to do all the work-  
  
Buttercup: We're all like that!  
  
Bubbles: And I'm even nice to animals!! (Mini-clip from Helter Shelter)  
  
Blossom: But you want to be Elly.  
  
Bubbles: (Sheepish grin) Oh yeah.  
  
Blossom: Well anyway, I think I could do it.  
  
Bubbles: Then we could be sisters!  
  
Buttercup: (Nastily) You are sisters, dummy.  
  
Blossom: And anyway, you wouldn't be my sister. You'd be. me!  
  
Buttercup: Huh?  
  
Bubbles: That'd be even better!  
  
Blossom: So who do you wanna be, Buttercup?  
  
Buttercup: (stammering) Uh, I, um.  
  
Blossom: (Figure 8 arms) Well?  
  
Buttercup: (Quickly, and obviously lying) I wanna be the evil nasty stepmother! Or a stepsister! (Her sister's don't catch her lie)  
  
Blossom: (Laughingly) That would be perfect for you! (Buttercup glares at Blossom)  
  
Bubbles: Then we could be sisters!!  
  
Buttercup: NO dummy!  
  
Blossom: Not really.  
  
Bubbles: If we get the part, we will!  
  
Blossom: That's right! We should practice for our audition! Come on! (Blossom flies up to their room, with Bubbles on her tail. Buttercup lingers, looking a bit depressed, then flies up slowly to their room)  
  
Narrator: Hmm. Looks like Buttercup has a little secret. Meanwhile, across town, it looks like Princess has a little secret of her own. (go to the Morebucks mansion. Princess is in her room, writing up something on a sheet of blue paper)  
  
Princess: Heh heh heh. Everyone knows that Blossom's gonna be Cinderella, but if my ingenious plan works, then she'll be cast as a chorus girl and I'll be the lead! (Looks up at her paper) There. Perfect! Now to practice Cinderella's lines. (Gets up from her chair) Not that I have to practice. And once I'm the lead, I'll be so good that those stinkin' Powerpuffs will HAVE to make me a Powerpuff Girl! (Takes script and begins to read. She has no dramatic ability whatsoever.) Oh. look AT those wonderful LITtle birdies they ARE so CUTE!!!! (Smiles and puts down script.) Perfect! I'm Cinderella for sure.  
  
Narrator: My my my, aren't you quite the little drama queen- er, I mean, princess. (Cut to school) The next day!  
  
Ms. Keane: Alright, is everyone ready for our. (children sit with an excited look upon their faces) Spelling test?  
  
Students: Aw, man!  
  
Ms. Keane: (Smiling) Now, I know you're all excited about the audition, but work comes before the play! Now, take out a piece of paper and a pen and spell the word. book. (we see the clock tick, tock, tick, tock)  
  
Ms. Keane: (Jokingly) Now, let's do some math!!  
  
Students: No!  
  
Blossom: We  
  
Bubbles: Want  
  
Buttercup: Our  
  
Mitch: Audition  
  
Princess: (Screaming in that oh-so-annoying way of hers) NOW!! (She huffs and puffs. Everyone looks at her) Ahem. (Embarrassed) Please.  
  
Ms. Keane: Well. I was only joking! (She smiles, but the students glare at her. She turns red) Well, alright. Get into alphabetical order, then we can start.  
  
Elmer: Alphabetical??  
  
Ms. Keane: In order of the alphabet, Elmer. That way the day won't be wasted. (Softly) too much. 


End file.
